


Ours forever

by Foxy_Akane



Series: Our Pretty Boy [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Choking, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fanart, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Blood, Mind Control, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Smut, Steve Harrington's Scoops Ahoy Uniform, Top Billy Hargrove, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Akane/pseuds/Foxy_Akane
Summary: Steve unintentionally provokes the attention of a flayed Billy, leading to him being in an undesirable heated situation.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer
Series: Our Pretty Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062668
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely sorry for this fanfic in advance, I don't know what caused me to write this. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this smutty fic 😉

I had just finished my shift at Scoops Ahoy, after having dealt with Lucas' little sister Erica all day asking for free samples like per usual. Robin had left early and so it was up to me to lockup, once I'd finished putting the ice-cream back in the freezer and setting the alarm I headed to my car. Unlocking the driver's side to my BMW, I could hear static screaming coming from the walkie talkie that Dustin had given me to keep in contact with the troop. Jolting at the sudden noise, I rapidly grabbed the device from the back seat clicking the button to speak to the teens. 

"Hello, kids? Are you there? Dustin, what's going on?!" Panic was laced in my voice, my hands shaking as I pictured what could be happening to them. Was it a Demogorgon or some other monstrous creature from the upside-down? 

"Steve! It's a code red, at the swimming pool. Hurry, please! It's Billy-" with that the transmission was cut off, silence enveloping the car. 

"Dustin! Dustin! Please answer me!" Throwing the device onto the passenger seat, no use for it now, I started up the engine putting my foot down on the accelerator speeding out of the carpark.

I dreaded to think what Dustin had meant when he said Billy was involved. I hadn't seen much of him since graduation, sure I'd bumped into him a couple of times when he was lifeguarding and when he'd stop by my work just to torment me upon my stupid sailor suit, which I had the unfortunate pleasure of wearing now. Otherwise, I hadn't heard much about him, he seemed to have left everyone alone after Max nearly took out his crown jewels and I'm sure he wouldn't think twice about hurting them now. Anxiety welling up inside I forced the peddle down as hard as I could, desperate to reach the community pool as quickly as possible. 

Finally arriving at the pitch-black building, pulling up beside the familiar Camaro, I slammed open my car door rushing to the boot for my nailed bat, for protection in case there was one of those fucking creatures again. Sprinting inside the locker room, nearly falling flat on my ass along the way, I saw the kids huddled together facing the sauna door. I let out a deep breath, glad the pre-teens were safe, or so I thought. 

"Steve! Thank God!" Dustin sighed parting from the group to run to my side. 

"What the hell is going on?!" I demanded, fingers gripping at the bat tightly. 

"It's Billy he's... Well-" Max stuttered pointing at the barricaded door. 

Gradually making my way over to the sauna, I peered through the mirror to the inside spotting a curled up shirtless Billy Hargrove sobbing into his knees. The scene looked wrong, such a weak position for someone whom I'd known as anything but. 

"We think he's been flayed, possessed by the Mind-flayer, " Mike piped up as he laced his fingers with El's. 

"What? Why? How? I thought we were done with all that shit, how in the hell is it back?" I questioned, my head pounding with stress at the whole predicament. 

"We don't exactly know, but somethings not right with him Steve. Tell him, Max, " Dustin answered repositioning his hat. 

Nodding to Dustin, Max explained the elaborate reason's as to why Billy was possessed, all the while I stared at the fragile-looking form shaking on the concrete floor. It was strange, to say the least, seeing him so vulnerable being so used to him throwing his weight around and making snide remarks. I felt sorry for him, wanted to help him in a way. Stepping closer to the door made the small figure inside lookup like a startled animal, but that didn't last long. Once he'd seen my face a Cheshire cat-like grin grew on his lips and he unnaturally stood up from his crouched position. I backed away slightly as he walked closer to the door, the next minute Will nervously whispered to Mike indicating something was dreadfully wrong. 

"Everyone move back, " I ordered, pushing Dustin behind me as I observed the strange man in front of us. 

"Pretty boy, " Billy purred out before smashing the glass window, reaching his darkened veiny arm out and clawing at the metal chains securing the door. 

I gulped, throat seizing up as Hargrove abandoned the metal and instead favoured to scream and dive into the door. The lights flickered above us as the steel pole which the chain was wrapped around began to bend, snapping off the wall alongside the door. I flinched as Billy landed not too far from my feet, immediately standing up and zoning in on me. Raising my baseball bat I swung at the man in front of me, convinced that this wasn't the Billy I knew, despite this my swing didn't get far before a hand grabbed the middle of it throwing it to the side. My knees wobbled as I shuffled backwards, stretching my arms out to protect the group of kids behind me. 

Without warning, fingers encircled my throat lifting my feet above the ground. I panicked, thrashing against Billy's hold kicking him in the chest which didn't seem to achieve much. My head pounded from the lack of oxygen and it seemed this version of Billy understood this as the next minute his grip loosened slightly, allowing me to suck in a deep breath and to touch the ground with my tiptoes. 

"K-kid's r-run, " I coughed out glaring at the man in front of me, hoping that he was too focused on me to go after them. 

"No, Steve we're not leaving you, " I heard Dustin call out before he plucked up some courage and ran at Billy with a metal pole. 

The poor lad didn't get far before the possessed Hargrove grabbed the end of the rod without taking his eyes off me. He turned slowly towards Dustin throwing the steel away, growling at him like a Wolf. Suddenly the grip on my neck was gone, I didn't hesitate to stumble backwards as far away as I could from the deranged lifeguard. Turning to the group, I noticed El's nose was bleeding as she extended her hand towards Billy, who was now floating in mid-air struggling to overpower whatever she was doing to him. It was always a surprise to see Eleven use her powers, but this time I was extremely glad she had done so to save my sorry ass. 

It seemed El was also struggling to keep Billy still as he thrashed in the air, so with one last burst she threw him through the brick wall and outside onto the field. I winced at the sound, my heart aching at the scene, but I shook my head that wasn't the real Billy and that Mindfucker deserved it. Instantly rounding up the kids we made a break for it to my car, not wanting to spend one more second in this hellhole. 

It was a mission in itself trying to fit six kids and myself in my cramped BMW, especially since Dustin had called shotgun leaving everyone else to pile on in the back, but desperate times call for desperate measures and the law be damned. We sped away, not looking back at the sheer mess of the place nor wondering where Billy had gotten to at this moment in time. After several arguments arising from the kids, Lucas trying to convince me to go back and kick Billy's ass, which didn't go down so well last time I tried. I decided to drop them all off at their respective homes knowing it was best to formulate a plan with Hopper and the other adults before jumping headfirst into the frying pan. 

Dropping Dustin off last, he warned me to be safe and keep an eye out for anything strange. I just smiled and laughed, assuring him I had my walkie talkie if needs be, even though I was petrified inside that the upside-down shit had returned and had taken up its home within my high school rival. Parking up on my driveway I glanced up to the deserted house, I couldn't even remember the last time my parents were home and though I preferred them away, tonight I could really use the company. Sighing I exited the car, locking the door before running my fingers through my hair, my little sailor's hat long gone. Disappointingly it had flattened somewhat throughout the day and I wasn't surprised it didn't look as perfect as it once had with all the stress I had just endured. 

Practically dragging myself to the front door, I rooted around in my shorts pocket for my house keys. Retrieving them, I noticed the door slightly ajar, my heart thumped in my chest dread building within. I shook my head breathing out a strained sigh, I must have just forgotten to lock the door this morning, yeah that was it, this is nothing to worry about. Even so, I was still on guard opening the door and peering inside. It was too dark to see anything, which made my fear grow more unaware of what could be lurking inside. 

"Come on Harrington, there's nothing there, stop being a baby, " I whispered to myself taking a step inside, I'd faced worse than the dark before I could do this. 

Taking another shaky step I was now fully inside the house, I squinted my eyes attempting to see objects in the darkness. Breathing in a deep breath, I stepped over to the light switch hastily flicking it on. I whipped my head around searching the hallway for anything out of the ordinary. 

A breath of relief washed over me as I saw nothing had changed within the room, "fuck sake, " I chuckled at myself for being such a wimp. 

Rubbing my tired eyes, I turned around heading towards the kitchen to grab a snack but didn't get far before I bumped into something frighteningly firm. Instantly opening my eyes my heart dropped at the sight of a dishevelled Billy Hargrove. Staggering backwards, I didn't get far away from the wild-eyed brute before my back was slammed into the wall hands immediately finding their way to my neck. 

"Harrington, " he breathed out like he was trying the name on his tongue for the first time. 

"B-billy, " I managed to whimper under the pressure around my windpipe. 

That hellish smile appeared on his lips once more as he leaned beside my ear, nose brushing against my chocolate locks. My body shivered as the predator before me took a drawn-out intake of breath, sniffing my hair and groaning slightly. Swallowing, with much difficultly, I lifted my shaking hands placing them on Billy's solid abs attempting to push him away. Nevertheless, the beast didn't falter and his grasp on my neck tightened causing tears to well up in my eyes. Gasping for air and thrashing about, my vision became blurry pupils straining to stay focused on Billy's features. Black spots teetered around the room as pressure built up in my lungs, crying out for oxygen. This is how I die, I thought to myself in my last moments of consciousness, by my possessed high school tormentor. 

"Sleep now. When you awake the real fun will begin, " a distorted voice sang in my ear before my mind slipped away, muscles relaxing and body falling forwards into the menacing clutches of the monster. 

Searing pain shot through my body when I woke up, my throat felt constricted and stung when I swallowed. Groaning I tried to rub my eyes but froze when I was met with constriction. Panicking I opened my eyelids, attempting to pull my wrists apart but was unable to break the rope keeping them connected. Grunting I managed to push myself up, sitting cross-legged on the freezing cold concrete floor. Blinking to regain my vision, I could see I was in an abandoned warehouse of some sort which made my anxiety grow even more. My head thumped and I could scarcely remember anything before waking up here, I'd just arrived home and the door was open and... Billy... Billy was in my house. Shit shit shit. 

"Ahh, Princess, you're finally awake". 

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as that sickly sweet voice purred from behind me. Gulping, I hesitantly turned my head watching Billy draw closer to me. He no longer looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, no, instead there was a dark sort of presence hanging over him. He looked off, strange, rather than wearing his usual 'bad boy' ensemble of tight pants and a leather jacket he had a baby blue polo shirt on, even his luscious curls were neater than their usual wild look. 

"B-" I began but choked on the word, throat tightening in pain, "-Billy?" I managed to cough out. 

The demon wearing Billy's face smirked, ever so slowly encircling me, studying me. I squirmed under his gaze feeling uncomfortable at his roaming eyes. I tried to face him scowl at him to show him I wasn't afraid but failed miserably as he crouched down in front of me, extending his hand to cup my cheek. I flinched trying to pull away from his eerily cold touch, but fingers digging into my skin told me to stay. 

"We've been eagerly waiting for you pretty boy-" he began, Billy's nickname for me feeling so wrong now coming out of his mouth, "-hoping to get a glimpse of you, and what a surprise it was to see you when those brats had us locked up. There you were, a meek little Rabbit stumbling upon a Wolf, it was a delectable sight. We could barely contain our excitement". 

His thumb then began to stroke my cheek as he hummed in satisfaction. I felt woozy if it hadn't before now definitely confirmed that this wasn't the Billy I knew and this made the situation a whole lot worse. 

"You know, he thinks of you often, his thoughts littered with images of you and only you. It irked us at first, getting in the way of our plans, but soon we understood the appeal. Who wouldn't enjoy a little pet under their control we thought, and now having you here, well we can hardly restrain ourself, " he chuckled sadistically. 

Sweat formed on my brow, throat dry as the desert, heart jumping out of my chest. I bit my lip, scared but also confused by his words. Opening my mouth to speak I hesitated, trying to find the right words. 

"W-what... I-I don't understand". 

"It's okay baby, you soon will, " he smirked, fingers trailing down to my bottom lip, effortlessly gliding over the sensitive skin. 

He hummed, eyes focusing on my plump lips before continuing, "We thought about turning you, making you one of us. He protested, of course, screaming, pleading with us. In the end, we decided against it, preferring you to have free-will, that way it will be more fun for the both of us". 

"B-Billy, you're still in there?" I nervously asked, directing my question past the thing controlling him, hoping it had reached the real Hargrove. 

"Oh yes, he's still here, constantly at the back of our mind. It's entertaining watching him struggle for power, failing every time. Even now he's begging us to let you go, but we know he secretly wants this too. Every thought, every feeling gets transferred to us. We are one and the same now, " his smirk grew wider as he dug his nails into my lip, drawing blood. 

The thing controlling Billy leaned forward, lapping the blood trailing from my lip moaning at the taste before kissing me, teeth nibbling at my quivering bottom lip. I pulled a face of disgust, under normal circumstances I could see myself allowing or even enjoying 'sex appeal' Billy Hargrove kissing me, but this wasn't normal and this creature certainly wasn't the Billy I knew. My mouth scrunched up, defying any entrance or reciprocity. A growl slipped from the other's throat as his fingers laced through my hair, gripping it tightly and pulling it back making me gasp in pain and shock. Billy's tongue slipped in my mouth, searching inside saliva pooling at the corners of my lips. With the distress to my poor locks growing, I kissed him back in desperation hoping he would let go soon. This seemed to please the monster as he favoured to pet my head instead, moaning into my mouth. When he finally pulled back, I coughed and gasped for oxygen desperate to get my breathing back under control. 

"Who knew human feelings were so accelerating. We want to experience more, " Billy smiled, eyes filled with pure lust as he tilted my chin upwards. 

"Just wait until you experience my fist in your face, " I growled out in spite, I knew it was an awful joke but I had to try to keep some level of control on this fucked up situation. 

"Ah, pain. This is something we have already encountered many times, we do not care for it much. But pleasure and pain, well we are very excited to try, especially on you". 

I gulped wishing I had kept my mouth shut, I tried once again to untied the ropes binding my wrists hoping to get away from this crazed beast but no such luck, I was stuck. 

"There is no point in struggling, you would not escape us easily, " he frowned, before encircling my throat again causing me to whimper in fear.

"Ah, those sounds. Mmm, we find them quite detectable-" he patted my cheek before he stood up, towering over me. 

"Fuck you, " I seethed anger building within, body trembling under his gaze.

"Tsk, what a foul mouth you have. It seems we will have to teach you a lesson about the way you speak to us, " with that a harsh slap came across my cheek, whipping my head to the side. 

Tears formed in the corners of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall, to give this sick twisted bastard the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Now Stevie baby, this is what's going to happen. You're going to be a good pet and use that pretty little mouth of yours to please us. Do we make ourselves clear?" Billy grinned, his voice dropping to a husky tone. 

I shook my head, no way was I going to willingly bow down to this sick freak, even if Billy's voice made my toes tingle in anticipation. "Screw you, " I barked out, spitting at his feet. 

Hargrove's eyes lit up with hostility, his hand launched at my hair gripping it in a tight hold as he leaned next to my ear. 

"We know about your attachment to those wretched children, it would be oh so easy to get rid of them, one by one. Starting with the curly-haired one, Dustin wasn't it?" He released his fingers from my hair, instead gripping my chin to behold the look of terror plastered on my face. 

"Don't you dare touch them!" I hissed, glaring at him. 

"We won't, as long as you do as we say".

"F-fine, " I growled out reluctantly. With that Billy leaned in, gently kissing my lips before standing once again with a look of expectancy on his face. 

I cocked my head in confusion, before understanding what he wanted me to do. Gritting my teeth I unflatteringly shuffled onto my knees lifting my head to Hargrove's groin. Taking a deep breath I awkwardly gripped the fabric of his jeans with my teeth trying to unbutton the top. With the small success of popping open the tip, I clenched my teeth around the zipper moving my head down in order to open the fly fully. Next, I moved onto his boxers, I managed to push the buttons free but left a rim of saliva over the area. 

Sitting back onto the balls of my feet, I watch in fear and thrill as Billy pulled out his already hard cock, freeing it from the encasing fabric. I swallowed in shock at the sheer size of him, anxious about fitting the damn thing in my mouth. Hesitating I shook my head, unsure whether I could go through with it. 

"You know, we have eyes everywhere. It would be so simple to just take out one of those pests right now, " he smirked as my eyes widened. 

"N-no... I-I'll do it. Just don't hurt them, " I begged. 

Attempting to sike myself up I leaned closer to the intimating object before me, breath ghosting over the head. With a large sigh, I opened my mouth tongue poking out to lick the tip. As soon as I had made contact a small moan escaped Billy's lips which sent electricity through my spine. Carrying on I enclosed my mouth around his dick, slowly moving my head back and forth striving to take in more of the length with each action. I scrunched my eyes closed, not wanting to watch what I was doing and instead tried to build up speed, hoping to finish this task as quickly as I possibly could. 

Choking as Billy's cock touched the back of my throat I pulled away coughing trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. The demon, unhappy about the loss of contact, grabbed my hair yet again forcing me to continue with the task at hand. Hoping to get him off faster, I used my tongue sliding under the base of his dick and licking at the slit, this elected hoarse moans from the blond which as hard as it was to admit made my toes curl with delight. This went on for a few minutes, desperately trying to suck him off to shorten this horrific moment, many times my gag reflex would kick in but I forced myself to continue begging it would be over soon. When Billy's member began to twitch I knew he was close to finishing, relief began to wash over me as I rapidly sucked waiting for his inevitable release. 

"Look at us, Princess, we want to see those big beautiful doe eyes of yours, " Hargrove breathed out. I refused, closing my eyes even tighter. This angered the beast and his fingers in my hair yanked pulling a few strands out, he then huffed out in a dominating voice, "Steve, look at us". 

Gradually opening my eyes I glanced up to Billy, his face was covered in pure bliss, curls slumped around his jaw and the black veins had returned, mapping his skin like ivy. His pupils dilated, looking hungry as he smirked down at me. With another few sucks, Billy took matters into his own hands, gripping the back of my head thrusting into my mouth. The onslaught irritated my already sore throat, making it hard not to throw up. At last his cock twitched, warm fluid pooling into my mouth making me want to vomit, I shut my eyes in dread. It was sickeningly sour and filled my orifice to the point of seeping down my chin. With one last thrust, the entity was finished, despite this, he kept his dick in my mouth waiting. 

"Swallow Harrington, " he purred, fingers still painful tight in my hair. 

Groaning I forced myself to gulp down all of the white creamy concoction when finished Billy finally removed his prick. I coughed and spluttered what remained in my mouth over the floor, attempting to wipe off the cum on my chin using my shoulder. 

Glaring up at the flayed Billy I barked out, "Happy now?! Are we done yet?". 

A small chuckle came from above me, "Oh Princess, we are far from over". 

My heart sank at his words, "What do you mean? I did what you asked!". 

"Yes, but you see we aren't satisfied yet. We crave so much more, " he grinned, I choked on my breath as I noticed he was already hard again. 

"P-please, no more, " I stuttered, hands balling into fists. 

Billy dropped down to his knees, hands cupping my shoulders, "Remember pretty boy, we have all the power here and if we so choose we will cut down all of your little friends making you watch as the life drains from their eyes". 

Holding back a sob I allowed the possessed blond to lower me onto my back, his knees either side of my thighs keeping me still. I clenched my muscles forcing myself to stay still as fear washed over me.

"You look so delectable trembling under us, especially in this cute little outfit of yours. We oh so enjoy it, it looks even better in person this bodies memories don't do it justice. Oh, and these skimpy shorts, these are our favourite, " he panted in my ear, trailing his tongue down and nipping at my neck, blond curls falling around my face. His hands stroked down my thighs as he spoke, stopping at my ass and gripping it tightly. 

I jumped at the contact, whining as sharp teeth scraped my jugular. Fingers drifted up and down my legs as hot lips sucked at the skin on my neck, leaving bruise after bruise. I struggled as hard as I could when a hand wandered up my shorts, but a sharp bite on my neck kept me still. I could feel blood trickling down my collar bone as Billy lapped it up gladly, his hand now slipping under my shirt and making their way to the sensitive buds on my pecs. Jolting as he pitched at the skin, unholy sounds were ripped from my throat alongside tears running down my cheeks. 

"Don't cry baby, we'll make you feel real good, " a distorted voice huffed on my skin, thumbs wiping away the salty liquid. 

A yelp came from me as Billy hastily pulled my shirt over my head, allowing himself a bigger canvas to litter with scratches and marks. His nails ran down my back as he nibbled at the skin on my chest, favouring to bite my nipples as it elected a considerable reaction from me. Panting loudly it was hard to keep up with the assault on my body, hands gripping my thighs, kisses running down my chest, it was excruciatingly amazing despite my moans of protest. 

When fingers slipped under the top of my shorts, edging them down all that went away, instead terror replaced any sort of pleasure I had been experiencing.

"N-no, Billy, please. Don't do this, " I sobbed trying to kick out from underneath him.

Fingers hesitated, stopping for a moment as some life returned to Billy's deadeyes. 

"Billy! Please fight it, please help me, " I begged hoping to get through to him, to encourage him to keep fighting this fucking freak. 

"Nice try Princess, but we are the one in control, not him, " with a chuckle and an eerie grin my shorts were yanked down along with my sneakers, dropped to the side for now. 

I flinched as my thighs touched the ice-cold concrete below, my hands now becoming numb from leaning on them for so long. As if he knew my discomfort the thing controlling Billy flipped me onto my stomach lifting my ass up in the air like a bitch in heat. Grunting at the harsh treatment I tried once again to snake away from my kidnapper, but a firm hand tucked under my stomach pulled me back to them. 

"Ah ah ah, not so fast my little kit, you're not going anywhere, " an evil laugh escaped his lips before he began to nibble at the back of my neck. 

"N-no, B-Billy, " I moaned as fingernails dug into my hips, teeth biting down on my shoulder. 

"Mmmm, we enjoy these adorable sounds you're making, we want to hear even more, " a low rumble came from behind before my underwear was forcefully tugged down, urging a torn scream from my voice box. The only piece of clothing now left on me was a pair of knee-high socks.

"S-stop, d-don't!" I wailed, thrashing about managing to push Billy off of me, for a moment. I shuffled out from under his grasp, but it didn't last long before unyielding fingers squeezed my hips hauling me backwards. 

"Stay still, or we will have to punish you, " the demon growled out, his grip on my hips tightening. 

Whimpering I lowered my head, body relaxing slightly, the unspoken threat of the kid's safety looming over my head. A hum of satisfaction reined from above me as fingers rubbed circles over my skin, roaming down my back until they hovered over my ass. As his index finger dropped lower, I lunged forward as he brushed over the ring of sensitive muscle. Nails dug into my side and I compelled my body to stay still as Billy had his way with me. 

I flinched as spit hit my backside, receding down my ass crack. I bit my bottom lip in embarrassment and to keep myself from crawling away. I had to endure this, for the kid's safety I couldn't live with myself if I had gotten them killed due to my disobedience. Fingers prodding at my lips brought me out of my daze, bringing me back into this fucked up reality. 

"Open wide and suck, " he commanded running his fingertips over my split lip. 

I bit back a snarky remark, knowing it was best to follow his orders for the troop's sake. Bottom lip trembling, I managed to part my lips allowing his digits to slip inside, pressing at my tongue. I was tempted to bite down on the foreign objects in my mouth, nevertheless, I ignored that idea favouring to coat his fingers in as much saliva as I could knowing it would make the process easier for me. 

"That's it, good boy, " he praised, soft kisses littering my shoulder blades. 

When pleased with my work, Billy removed his hand allowing me to take deep breaths to calm my ever-rising panic within. Hissing in pain as the first finger breached inside of me I tried to relax, knowing it would be foolish not to in fear of tearing. I had never done this before, sure I had fooled around with some girls and thought about it often with a handful of guys, but I'd never experienced it firsthand before. Trying to keep my breathing rhythm under control another finger slipped inside, curling around stretching the muscle loosening the resistance. It felt wrong, it stung and a sickening feeling entered my stomach, the spit had done little to nothing to help easy access and my mind raced at the thought of his dick entering me with the same preparation. 

What felt like an eternity of uncomfortable and everlasting pain suddenly came to a halt as Billy's fingers brushed against a particular bud of nerves causing me to moan and push back against him. Gasping in shock of my movements and the unholy sound I had just made I bit even harder on my lip, drawing blood once again. 

"Ahh, music to our ears. Let's hear more of that shall we?" With that, he brushed the spot again, muffled whimpers came from my mouth as a tingling sensation ran through my body and headed to my groin. 

After a third digit was added he gave a few lazy movements before pulling out entirely. Real unadulterated feat hit me then as I felt Billy reposition himself behind me, a larger mass now nudging at my ass. 

"B-Billy, please, I can't, " I cried leaning as far away from him as I could. 

"We are growing impatient Steve, we want you now, " he growled pushing the tip against me. 

"At least use some lube, please, it will hurt you too going in dry, " I begged, feeling mortified at myself for practically consenting to being fucked by this monster, but I wasn't going to accept dry fucking if I had the chance. 

With a growl, I could hear him rooting through Billy's pockets, I prayed to God that he would have a packet of lube on him considering how much Billy liked to fuck around with everyone. My prayers were answered when I heard a small tear and felt a generous amount of the lube applied to my ass. Then shortly after his cock returned gently inserting itself, I swore at the pain as he stretched me further but tried to stay relaxed. At first, it was a slow speed which I was glad for still trying to get used to a dick up my ass let alone one as huge as Billy's. But alas it was short-lived as the beast above me grew impatient, favouring to pick up the pace and slam the rest of the way. 

"Ahh~ Billy, " I cried out tears threatening to fall. It hurt, felt like my body was being ripped from the inside out, I held back any screams knowing this would add to the fuckers pleasure. 

Husky groans fell from above me as the flayed blond gripped my hips, thrusting back and forth as he bit into my shoulder. Then suddenly I screamed in pain and pleasure, mortified at my self but couldn't help my eyes-rolling as he kept hitting that one spot that sent electricity through me. Shame loomed over me as my dick grew painfully hard, crying out for attention that I was unable to give hands still uncomfortably bent behind my back. Panting as a wave of heat enveloped me, I struggled to keep my head up my energy depleting rapidly. It seemed Billy had taken notice of this, or at least wanted a better hold on me, as his fingers crept into my hair pulling my head up which made it so annoyingly easy for more unruly sounds to escape my lips. 

After a few more minutes of harsh thrusts, he let go of my hair, promptly flipping me onto my back as he lifted my calf's over his shoulders. I dreaded to think how I looked, my poor hair clinging to my skin, my eyes puffy and red from crying, lips shredded from the constant biting, I must have been a sight to behold. Billy on the other hand, well he looked like a God, hair dangling down shaping his face perfectly, eyes filled with power and lust, veins becoming more apparent now and a small smirk plastered on his lips. He bent down biting the already bruised and broken skin before making his way to my lips, kissing me forcefully slipping his tongue inside. 

"Ours, " he growled as he bit my neck marking my skin once again, pain and pleasure mixing together so perfectly. 

I could tell when he was close, his dick twitched inside me and his hand lowered to my own weeping prick encircling the head and stroking me in rhythm with his thrusts. Moaning loudly into the other's mouth, I lifted my hips trying to get more friction I needed release and at this moment in time I didn't care how needy or desperate I looked. When Billy hit that spot again I saw stars, groaning as I came I tightened my legs around his neck as my body shook with pleasure. He came not too shortly after, slumping over me and panting harshly. It took a few minutes to regain some sort of control over my body, when I did I felt absolutely disgusted with myself at how I had allowed this to happen, how I actually enjoyed this monster fucking me.

I didn't want this, hadn't wanted it, but in the heat of the moment I didn't care, it was all I needed. My mind came back to reality as Billy stirred above me, pulling out and readjusting his clothes. A blissful look appeared on his face as he stroked my cheek, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I cringed at the action, it was all a facade for his sick pleasure. Attempting to sit up I groaned at the sharp pain running through my back and the substance leaking out of me, I glanced to my forgotten clothes aching for the sense of security they provided. I felt dirty, wrong, I need a shower, to throw up, to get this shit out of me. 

"That was exhilarating. No wonder you humans do this thing on a regular basis, " the creature spoke, staring down at me like I was his next meal. 

I scoffed in annoyance, awkwardly trying to pick up my underwear but failing miserably. I was delighted and shocked when Billy finally untied the ropes burning my skin, I promptly rubbed the raw crimson peeling skin trying to ease the pain. I wasted no time getting myself dressed, sighing in relief as my clothes clung to my skin. My backside was still in agony and I knew I would be feeling sore for many days to come. 

"Satisfied now, you sick freak. Are we finally done with this shit?" I asked, which I would very soon come to regret. 

"Done? Oh, Princess, don't you realise, we will never be done. No, you're ours now forever, there is no escape my little Rabbit, " Billy tilted his head with crazed eyes freezing my shaking body in place. 

"Fuck, n-no, shit, please no, " my throat seized up, eyes widening as figures emerged from the darkness. My heart stopped as an enormous pile of pulsating mass crept from behind them which I could only assume was the Mindfucker itself. 

I stumbled back falling on my ass as I began to hyperventilate, sobs wrenching their way from my throat, tears streaming down my cheeks as Billy drew closer, kneeling down and cupping my face so caringly. 

"We are going to have so much fun together pretty boy and we're going to enjoy every single second".


	2. Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Fanart of Steve and Flayed Billy (next chapter is the same pic but without the black veins). You can find both pics, which are easier to see, at https://foxy-akane.tumblr.com/post/639595829328527360/some-fanart-of-steve-and-billy-flayednormal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to draw this paring and thought I might as well do a scene from this fanfic. I know it’s not perfect but I hope you like it ☺️


	3. Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same fanart but without the black veins. You can find this art at https://foxy-akane.tumblr.com/post/639595829328527360/some-fanart-of-steve-and-billy-flayednormal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry if there’s any mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Stevie~ 
> 
> Again, sorry for this unholy fanfic, despite this it was still fun to write 😅


End file.
